


Conversations

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

It wasn't the movie that bothered him, but the conversation afterward. He listened to Scott present his request as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“You want, what?” Logan finally hissed.

“I want you to tie me up and whip me, cane me, spank me. Take your pick. Please Logan, I really want this.”

“I don’t think I can hurt you,” Logan finally admitted.

“I know you wouldn’t. That’s why I trust you.” Scott nuzzled Logan’s neck. “Please.”

Logan chuckled. “You’re hard to resist.”

Scott smirked. He knew he had won. “We’ll have a good time.”


End file.
